Silver Falls
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate strange occurences at the town of Silver Falls. ok ok so it sounds like the game X-Files : Resist or Serve but i try to keep it original as possible, just give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Right well. My first attempt at an X-files fan-fiction piece. I do hope you enjoy it, but I stress the fact that I am not very good at the whole scientific standpoint, so forgive me if it doesn't exactly sound believable! Well, hope you like it! **

_Silver Falls: Spookiest Place on Earth._

"The spookiest place on earth?" Scully raised her eyebrow, looking towards Mulder as they drove down a deserted stretch of road.

Mulder valiantly kept his eyes on the road, and popped a sun seed in his mouth before replying, "Yep. Don't you think the name itself warrants an investigation from the FBI's most popular duo?"

"Yes, as does the other 300 odd towns and cities around the world that boast the same title, Mulder." Scully replied curtly, settling her head back against the headrest, "You said this was going to be a small vacation."

"It is," Mulder eagerly stated, spitting the seed shell out of the window, "after we just investigate a small little problem. Check it out."

Without taking his eyes off of the road, he pulled out a folder from beside him and placed it in Scully's lap. Picking it up and flicking it open, she started to read, stopping every so often to sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose. After a few minutes of silence, Scully shut the file and looked at Mulder doubtfully.

"Zombies?" she stated, giving Mulder her best "what a load of bullshit" look. To his credit, Mulder seemed unperturbed at Scully's disbelief, "you brought us out here … to investigate zombies?"

"Of course not Scully," He took his eyes off of the road to grin reassuringly at her, "they prefer to be known as the 'walking dead'." With that he winked, looking back towards the windscreen.

Scully grimaced and looked out her window, fiddling with the folder before quietly replying, "that's not much of a brochure you've got there Mulder, in any case."

Mulder just smiled.

The car slowed to a stop, and the two agents stepped out of it, relieved.

The journey had been hot, and the lack of roadside stops and air conditioning did nothing to improve their already grim mood.

Finally being able to stretch his legs, Mulder hobbled over to the other side of the car, where Scully stood, breathing in the fresh air. This didn't help much, she realised, as the air was still from the heat, and she soon found herself yearning to be back in the confines of the car.

"Agent Mulder?" a voice drawled, from nearby. Turning they saw a man standing just a few feet away, looking questioningly at them. Placing his hand on the small of Scully's back, Mulder guided them towards the man.

He was shorter than Mulder, and stockier, compared to Mulder's gangly frame. His skin was olive, probably due to his exposure in the sun, which was beating down. Noticing Scully, the man bowed awkwardly, accomplishing raised eyebrows from the female agent.

"Agent Mulder," he repeated, shaking hands with the taller agent, "and," turning towards Scully again, "Mrs Mulder."

"Sir, I'm Agent Scully, and this is agent Mulder from the federal bureau of investigation, although you already know him."

"Yes indeedy," the man smugly said, sticking his thumbs inside of his belt, "I'm sheriff Tarbuck. If y'all need a place to stay, there's a motel jus' west of this very spot."

"Thankyou," Scully nodded, "now about these 'zombies'-"

"Zombies?" Tarbuck interrupted, laughing, "Don't know nothing about no zombies miss Scully. Jus' a couple of dead bodies gone missin' from the morgue s'all. No zombies though!"

"Of course there isn't." Scully quietly replied, glaring back at Mulder, who seemed to be focusing on a spot just above her head.

"Either way," he said, turning his attention to Tarbuck, "we should probably check it out, so if we could please be directed to the morgue Sheriff?"

Sheriff Tarbuck looked questioningly between the duo, before pointing down the road, "jus' about three doors down in that direction mister and miss."

Scully quickly departed, walking purposefully towards the morgue. Cringing, Mulder followed in her trail, like a dog with his tail between his legs. After catching up with her powerful strides, Mulder said;

"Listen Scully thi-"

"Don't Mulder. Don't even say it. We will look into it, find nothing and journey on for a vacation."

"It shall be as you command oh great one."

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**Next bit up now. I'd say one more chapter to go, maybe 2, depending on how much I ramble.**

**Enjoy!**

"New one's jus' come in." The Pathologists Assistant wheeled a body through, before triumphantly uncovering it, as if it was some particularly well-known trophy on display.

Scully took the documents, and scanned them quickly. Mulder, meanwhile, took time to glance over the body. It had taken a bluish tint, and water pooled onto the morgue trolley.

"Well Mulder," Scully clipped the multiple pages back into place, "'John Doe' here died of cardiac arrest brought on from drowning. Nothing _suspicious, _nothing _other worldly,_" She sighed, "so what is your hypothesis now?"

Mulder didn't answer her, however, looking towards the body's neck. A small bite mark could be seen on the pale skin.

"Here Scully," he murmured, beckoning her over to have a look, "what's this?"

"Well he _was _found in a lake Mulder, any small mammal or amphibian could have supplied that mark."

"Yes," Mulder replied, looking Scully in the eyes, "but how many mammals do you know that have human bite marks?"

"Are you seriously suggesting that we are dealing with some sort of … 'water zombie' now?" Scully raised her eyebrow sceptically, "because this would be your most_ implausible _theory yet, Mulder, and that's saying something."

Mulder grinned at Scully, before leaning close to her ear and whispering, "not at all partner, I'm merely pointing out that this bite mark could have been pre-death."

With that, he stood straight and walked towards the door, "Something to investigate Scully, beware, it is said that being bitten by a zombie could turn you into one. I hope you're not scared. I'll go talk with sheriff. As Tarbuck would say … 'y'all have fun now.'" He winked, grinned and slowly exited the room.

"Geez that guy needs some better lines." Scully muttered, pulling on some plastic gloves.

Mulder entered the Sheriff's office and briskly walked towards the only desk occupying the room. The office was cluttered with antique guns and filing cabinets, with plenty of forms stacked on top precariously, waiting for the slightest wind to send them fluttering out the window. _But that isn't going to happen_, Mulder thought bitterly, _the only wind in this town would be coming from the citizens and one too many dinners of beans. _

The noise of Mulder's pacing brought the Sheriff into the room, sweating profusely.

"Sorry 'bout tha'" He said in his southern drawl, mopping the sweat from his forehead, "Damn Andersons reportin' a disturbance. Third time this month!"

Mulder forced a smile, before settling himself in a seat and cutting to the chase.

"Listen Tarbuck, I could do with your vast knowledge of this town."

Tarbuck looked interestedly towards Mulder and his chest puffed out slightly with pride.

"Well you sure come to the right man, mister Mulder. What can I help ya with?" Pulling out a notepad, he stood, pen poised, waiting for Mulder to speak.

"Are there any …." Mulder tried to grasp for words, "_supernatural _people in this town?"

"'Supernatural' mister Mulder?"

"Yes. Anyone who has come to your attention as trouble, maybe claiming supernatural powers of some sort?"

"Well," Tarbuck considered his words carefully, "We did have some guy claimin' to have super powers alright."

"Oh yes?" Mulder eagerly leant forward in his seat, "what happened? Where is he?"

"In the cemetery over there," Tarbuck thumbed behind him, pointing out the window, "he got so annoyed with our not believin' him an' all tha' he went and jumped off a buildin' to prove he could fly."

Sighing with disappointment, Mulder sat back, "not _quite _what I was looking for Sheriff. Are you sure there's no-one else? No-one claiming to practice witchcraft or dark magic?"

"Witchcraft? Well why didn't you _say _so? We got a woman jus' a couple of doors away claimin' to be one of them. We keep an eye out of course, but I don't think she's doin' no-one any harm." He wrote down an address and name and handed it to Mulder.

Looking at the note, Mulder read the name;

_Samantha Brookby._

"Samantha was my sister's name," He said, smiling, picturing her in his mind.

"well tha' sure is spooky, eh mister Mulder?"

"Yes," Mulder murmured quietly, "spooky."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Scully slowly got up from her chair and walked towards the door. The motel in which she was situated was a good twenty minute walk from the town itself, and after standing over a corpse all day and having to walk in such heat, she was in no mood to have guests.

Looking through the eyehole, she sighed as she recognised the man on the other side of the door. Slipping back the bolt, she walked back over towards the chair, and the table where her report was laying, spread out.

Mulder slowly sauntered in, before saying;

"Aww now come on Scully, it's considered impolite here to leave your friends to let themselves in."

"I see Mulder," Scully replied, taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose, "and what is it considered to be if I put a bullet in you, because I swear I may just."

"Ooo I love it when you talk dirty like that Scully." Mulder winked and grinned at her, before settling himself down opposite her in a vacant chair.

Sighing with defeat, Scully sat back down with him, and asked;

"What have you found out Mulder? Anything? A water zombie? Maybe a vampire that loves the sunlight? Oh no wait let me think …. How about a plausible theory?"

"ouch, you hurt me Scully," Mulder said, clutching his heart dramatically, "I actually have found someone who could be behind these strange events and-"

"_strange _events?" Scully interrupted, standing up but leaning against the table, "Mulder, there's nothing strange, irregular, supernatural or extraordinary about these events!"

She breathed slowly, before continuing in a dangerous low tone, "I have been working for the past eight hours Mulder, going over the last corpse. There was _nothing _that even points towards a death other than drowning!"

"what about the bite marks?" Mulder asked, unperturbed by her annoyed state.

"They were pre-death Mulder, yes. But who could say what happened? He could have gotten into a fight with a weaker person who found no other way to defend themselves than to go for an exposed throat. Who knows? We shouldn't just jump to the conclusion that its some magical occurrence!"

With that said, she sighed heavily and sat back down, placing her forehead on the tables surface. Mulder softly put his hand over Scully's, and was relieved when she didn't pull away.

"I know that there is a very plausible explanation for the fact that four bodies have gone missing Scully … whether it's for a purpose, or just a good old fashioned morgue robbing," at that Scully smiled tiredly, causing Mulder to break out into a big grin, "but we must investigate all the possibilities, and I _know _there's more to this than just the want of a dead corpse or a 'drunken biting fight'."

"so where do we go from here then Mulder?" Scully asked, yawning, as she tucked her documents away into a folder.

"It depends, have you remembered your torch and manacles Scully?" At this question, Scully raised her eyebrows, before Mulder replied;

"Because we're going on a good ol' fashioned Witch Hunt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**Ok third chapter up and one more chapter to go I'd say.**

**Hope you're enjoying it, because I'm quite enjoying writing it. **

"So why do you need to go in there Scully?"

"I told you Mulder," Scully replied, stepping towards the morgue doors, "I have left some of the paperwork in the office, plus Skinner said he'd get someone to get a dental record on who ever bit our John Doe. I'm hoping the fax will be in by now."

Mulder pouted slightly, before reluctantly giving in, "oh alright Scully, but be quick. I don't want you to miss this. I mean, you do love your witches and ghoulies." With that he winked, shut the door and drove off towards his destination.

Scully sighed, and pushed her way through the double doors.

Once inside the morgue, Scully purposefully strode towards the Pathologist's office, her heels clicking on the marble floors.

_At least its cooler in here, _she thought grimly, opening the door into the office. As soon as she got inside, she heard the sound of the fax machine, and felt relieved. It was one thing to be standing in the morgue on a sunny afternoon without need to be, but another to be there for no reason.

She picked up the pages that were piling up, and scanned them quickly for information that stood out.

As her eyes reached the bottom of the third page, she let out a small gasp, and quickly re-read the report, making sure that what she read was right.

"This isn't possible," she muttered to herself, "there must be some mistake. How on earth could the assailant be someone whose body was stolen from this very morgue just a few weeks ago?"

Sighing in frustration, Scully leant against the desk to read through the rest of the pages in the report, checking and rechecking to make sure she was right.

What she failed to notice, was the hand of the corpse still on the table, moving slightly.

Mulder pulled up outside a small, modest house. The front garden was littered with broken objects and litter. The few plants that resided there were plastered to the ground, giving up on life, while shrivelling under the hot glare of the sun. The house itself looked like it needed attention. Paint was peeling away and thick tendrils from unknown plants were creeping up the side.

After briefly pausing to spit out his sunflower seed shell and straighten his tie, Mulder left the cool confines of the car and made his way towards the door. He knocked politely, humming to himself as he waited and gazed at his surroundings.

The door slowly creaked open, and a head appeared. Mulder noted that the woman was very small in stature, her eyes dark and filled with sadness and anguish, while her hair, which fell near her waist, clung to the sides of her head.

"Miss Brookby?" He enquired, to which the woman nodded meekly, "I am Fox Mulder. I'm with the Federal Bureau of Investigation," He held up his badge for her to see, "may I come in?"

Nodding slightly, but looking anxious, she pushed the door open further and Mulder stepped through. She guided him to the living room, which was modestly furnished. Photos hung from the wall, and Mulder managed to pick out the woman in each individual one.

Behind him, Miss Brookby sat down in an armchair by an old fireplace, shaking subtly, and re-wrapping a shawl around her shoulders. Mulder noted that she looked much older than her real age, which according to Tarbuck was only thirty five.

He sat down opposite her and decided not to beat around the bush.

"I take it you have some idea as to why I'm here?"

"Yeah." He reply was quiet, but her voice was steady, as if waiting to answer that exact question.

"You practice Witchcraft miss Brookby?"

"It's Samantha, and yeah I do."

"Okay Samantha. This witchcraft … has it anything to do with the missing bodies from the morgue?"

He kept his gaze fixed on her. She seemed to be mulling over the advantages and disadvantages to answering the question in her head. After a brief pause, she nodded.

"Yeah … they're in my basement, but ya don't understand Agent Mulder," she quickly added, seeing his gaze waver slightly to the door next to him, "it's for everyone's safety you see?"

"How so?" Mulder asked politely, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

"Well …. They're my family, you see? They died, 'bout a month ago. I was distraught. You know what it's like to lose a family member?"

"Yes I do." Mulder replied softly, moving closer to Samantha as she started to shake more.

"Well, I didn't like it, thought I'd try and make them come back. I had nothin' to lose, you see? But, it made 'em come back, but not how I remembered them … then before I know it, they're off walkin' about. I have been huntin' all over for 'em but I can't find him Mr Mulder, I can't find my brother anywhere."

With that, she started to shake harder, her body racked with sobs. Briefly patting her shoulder, Mulder pulled out his cell phone.

After a little while, the woman stopped shaking and she drew in a heavy breath.

"Last I saw of him-it," she corrected herself, "last I saw of 'it' was near the lake. I was following tracks of my papa, and they was fightin' in the lake. Papa bit him, not that it'd hurt him much, and I managed to get papa, but my brother got away."

Moving towards the hall quickly, Mulder dialled Scully's number and held the phone to his ear.

"C'mon Scully, pick up," he muttered to himself frustrated, and was rewarded with a click and a curt voice replying, "Scully."

"Scully!" he started to talk faster, "listen to this Scully! The zombies are Brookby's family. She's got all of them apart from her brother tethered downstairs in the basement. It's my betting that you've got the brother there with you."

"Back to zombies Mulder?" He heard her sigh through the cell phone.

"Here's my theory Scully, just hear it out. It's my belief that Samantha Brookby, mourning the loss of her family, tried to do something about her predicament. So by taking up witchcraft, she managed to raise her family from the dead. But she wasn't there Scully, and so her family went walk-a-bouts."

"Zombies Mulder … escaping the security tight morgue and wandering the streets at night?"

"Yes, imagine the amount of movies they could have sneaked into Scully." He suppressed a grin as he pictured her raising her eyebrow.

"So anyway," He continued where he left off, "she spent all her time, searching for her family. Now she has managed to round up all of them except her brother. She mentioned seeing a fight between her zombie father, and zombie brother at the lake. Hence the bite marks, and the fact that he was found near a lake. By gathering them together, maybe they will be at peace, and she could reverse the spell."

"Mulder, as interesting as this story is, I find it simply implausible to believe that what I have here is anything but-"

Suddenly she stopped speaking. Mulder strained his ear to listen to what was going on at the other end. A faint scream echoed through the phone, and Mulder started to panic.

"Scully?" He shouted, pushing the phone further into his ear, "Scully!?"

The phone went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**Well last chapter now! Hope you've liked it. I'm not good at the action scenes really so it may be a bit of an anti climax and I do apologise. **

**Disclaimer : not mine, nope, nope, nope, they're not. Well …. Tarbuck and Samantha are, but Mulder and Scully are not. I'd gladly swap ….**

"_Scully? Scully!?"_

Scully screamed loudly and kicked out at what was grabbing her. A hand worked its way around her neck and pulled her backwards.

Dropping her phone and seeing it crack against the floor and go dead, she turned around and brought her hands up to the attackers face, pushing her thumbs into its eyes. The attacker made no noise, but dropped Scully immediately, pulling itself backwards and cradling its face.

She fell to the floor, breathing heavily, and massaging her neck. As she saw her assailant move forward again, she quickly scooted behind the autopsy table. She took in her surroundings around her, searching for a weapon. Just as the thought occurred, she spotted the tray containing all the autopsy tools. She just needed to distract the attacker enough to get to it.

Standing up slowly, Scully turned towards the attacker. What she saw made her stop. She couldn't form words and her mouth hung, trying to form a coherent sentence.

Before her stood a corpse. 'John Doe' from the lake, to be exact. Just when she realised she was in a vulnerable position, the corpse threw himself over the autopsy table, pinning Scully against the wall behind.

Struggling for air, she tried to pull away the corpses vice-like grip from around her throat. But it wasn't giving up so easily. Scully's hands whipped to her sides, searching for her gun.

_Damnit,_ she thought angrily, while desperately clutching at the corpse to throw it off of her, _why didn't I bring my damn gun?_

Just as Scully's vision started to blur, a loud bang resonated through the room. Scully felt the weight of the corpse leave her, and she slid down the wall, coughing and choking. A hand traced circles on her back and she heard a familiar voice murmur;

"Just breathe Scully. Take a deep breath."

When she finally got her breathing under control, Scully looked towards the corpse lying on the floor.

"How's it possible Mulder?" She coughed, accepting Mulder's hand as he lifted her off the ground, "How did it do that?"

"Do you believe in ghost stories Scully?" He asked her quietly, wiping the dust off of her shoulders.

"Ghost stories or not Mulder, that man was dead. I mean, I did an autopsy on him for crying out loud!"

Mulder crouched beside the corpse, and bound its wrists together,

"Well, we should get him to Samantha. Help me carry him Scully."

"… _And so, with all the evidence and witness accounts pointing to the unnatural, it is my belief that this case is deemed as unsolvable."_

"Nice compendium Scully," Mulder stated, chewing on a seed. They were driving out of the town, the sun high up in the sky. Mulder's sun glasses hid the amusement in his eyes at her summary of the events, "But why unsolvable? You know what happened, I know what happened. It was solved by my standard."

Carefully placing her summary into the case folder, Scully replied slowly, "I don't know what happened Mulder. I know that what happened is unexplainable right now, but I'm sure there's a perfectly plausible explanation that I'm just not thinking of at this moment. Your subjective, convinced view of 'zombies' has clouded the judgement of this case. Skinner would not be pleased. We have to remain objective. And by doing so, this case has to remain unfalsifiable Mulder."

Shutting the case folder, Scully once again put her head back against the head rest.

"Okay Scully," Mulder said quietly, letting one hand off the wheel and finding her hand. Squeezing it reassuringly, he was relieved when she smiled and squeezed it back.

"So," he stated lightly, returning his hand to the wheel, "where to now Scully?"

"Somewhere with a spa preferably. If that cannot be found, then anywhere without Zombies."

"Gotcha," Mulder replied, smiling fondly, "A vacation it is! How about the _freakiest _town in the world?"

"No Mulder."

"_Scariest?"_

"Mulder?"

"Yeah Scully?"

"Shut up."


End file.
